Cheater, Cheater, Goldfish Eater
by skating babe
Summary: A Mystery Romance One shot about Chad cheating on Gabriella with Sharpay and someone pushes her into a pool. A/U SHARPAY AND RYAN ARE NOT RELATED!


Ok so this is a story that my friend Martyna and I wrote for our Mystery project in English class. I changed it into a ff.

This story is based on real events and real people.

My bffl Rent Head Gurl is Meghan(OC)

If there are a lot of reviews I will write another chapter.

* * *

It started out as a normal Saturday night when Gabriella's boyfriend, Chad, picked her up from her dorm, to go to a party. There was no reason to put much interest in that night, because it was normal for the couple to go to parties often. But when they would get to the party, there would be a reason.

Gabriella first noticed that she forgot her phone as they drove at high speed in Chad's new convertible. So she borrowed Chad's phone. She called her friend/roommate, Taylor, to see if she was still in the dorm, and to make sure she took Gabriella's phone. But as she was handing the phone back to Chad, she saw that they would get to the party later than expected, so she decided to read his text messages, just to pass the time. Only a few of them caught her attention. It was from her best girlfriend, Sharpay, so she read it.

"Is Gabby gonna b at the party?" she thought this was the most interesting one, until she read the reply, and the one after the reply.

"Yea" was Chad's reply. But the one after that read "Too bad for us". This is when Gabriella started to worry, but she didn't want to make a big deal out of this short string of text messages (even though that wasn't their only conversation like it), so she didn't say anything.

When they got to the party, Chad went to hang up their coats. Sharpay was there, and Gabriella noticed, so she spied on them. Gabriella saw Sharpay lean forward, kiss him, and say she missed him. He had a look on his face that showed this wasn't the only time they snuck around behind Gabriella's back. But instead of confronting them, Gabriella walked away, to find her ex-boyfriend (now best friend, too), Troy.

"I saw Sharpay kiss Chad", she said, looking worried.

"Did he pull away?" asked Troy, now also worried.

"No, and I saw his texts, there is definitely something going on between them"

"That jerk. Don't worry, I'll do something about it". He said, before hugging her and going to find his friend, Ryan. No one would be able to make out what they were saying, but you could see the anger spread to Ryan's face as well, so it was obvious what they were talking about.

"I can't believe he would do that", said Ryan.

"Me neither" replied Troy.

"I'm going to do something about this", said Ryan before he walked away.

"Don't do anything stupid", said Troy, but Ryan didn't hear him.

When Gabriella walked out to the huge crowd of drunk college kids, she noticed the decorations. There were balloons covering the entire surface of the pool, and music was blasting so loud, people were surprised that the police didn't come yet.

Far away from the pool area, Troy and Ryan were arguing with Chad.

"How could you do that to her?", Troy's voice would have been heard if it wasn't for the loud music.

"Do what?", asked Chad, although he already knew what Troy was talking about.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You cheated on Gabriella!"

"So what? It's not like you two don't have anything still going on. And don't say it's not true!"

"That's different!"

That's when Troy spun around quickly, grabbed the large bowl of assorted goldfish from the table, and dumped the contents of the bowl on Chad. That's also when the sirens were finally heard, getting louder, coming closer to the party.

"Oh no! The police are coming! Hide the alcohol! Pretend your not drunk!", shouted Taylor, who arrived a few minutes ago, and yet was probably already drunk. It was a surprise her voice was loud enough to be heard over the blasting noise.

The police cars, two of them, had to pull over on the sidewalk, because the driveway was already piling up with cars. The cops slowly got out of their cruisers, and walked toward the house.

"Chief Rose Cironalle, NYPD", one of them said, holding out her badge, "Who's home is this?". She walked around the crowd of now-still college kids. One of them stepped out from the crowd. People looked over each other's head to see who it was, it was Nick, quarterback of the football team.

"My house, why?"

"Well the music is far too loud, we got hundreds of complaints", said the other cop, who was later introduced as Officer Fred Smith. The crowd was now all surrounding the pool area, still and quiet. Quiet until someone screamed loud enough to be heard over the music that was playing earlier, it was Taylor. The two officers stepped forward, toward the voice. As soon as they did, everyone realized why Taylor was screaming. Sharpay's body, or head mostly, was sticking out of the pool between the balloons. That is probably why no one noticed her body there earlier. The officers immediately fished her out of the cold water, and started doing CPR, but there was really no use, she was already dead, and according to the paramedics that showed up a few minutes later, she was dead for the past hour or so. No one had noticed because A) she was under a lot of colorful balloons, B) if she was seen, there were too many balloons for people to think she was dead, and C) people were probably too drunk to notice she was even in the pool.

"Does anyone have an idea of who did this, she obviously didn't drown, and she doesn't have a trace of alcohol in her system, so is anyone going to own up to this?", asked Officer Smith.

"Well, I did hear that Chad, Gabriella's boyfriend, cheated on her with Sharpay, so I would think Gabriella did it. Just thought you should know", said Megan, Nick's girlfriend, obviously drunk because of the way her speech slurred. The police didn't seem to notice, they turned on Gabriella.

"Is this true, did you do this?" asked Chief Cironalle.

Gabriella was hesitating, she thought that Troy did it, and she didn't want him to go to jail, because she loved him, more than she thought, so she replied saying she did do it. She wasn't taking into thought that if she went to jail, she would be away from him either way, but better her going to jail instead of him.

"Wait, she didn't do it. I did. Gabriella told me that she saw Sharpay kiss Chad, and I needed to do something about it, I _needed_ to see her happy. So _I_ pushed Sharpay, not Gabriella." Everyone turned at the voice, it was coming from Troy/. Francesca was surprised, not only because she now knew that he really did do it, but because of what he said. _I needed to see her happy. _The words rung in her head.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you away, for murder. This isn't a joke, you know that, right?" asked Officer Smith.

"Of course". That was the last thing he said before he was being pushed into the back of the cruiser, in handcuffs. But right before they closed the car door, Ryan spoke up.

"Wait. Troy didn't do it. Neither did Gabriella. Or anyone else, for that matter. I did it." Ryanspoke carefully, and slowly.

"Okay, really, who did this. This is a very serious matter. I need to know who did this right now!" Chief Cironalle was really annoyed, and angry, and anyone would be if they were in a condition like this.

"Really I _did_ do this. It's all _my_ fault", said Ryan, and he sounded convincing.

"Do you have proof, because we just had two kids claim they did it. What should make us think you really did do it?" Officer Smith asked, suspicious of all three kids.

"Here, I have proof", said Ryan, holding a pair of green flip flops, "I took these from Sharpay before I pushed her into the pool, you see, if she was seen in the pool with shoes on, I thought people would get suspicious, and so if she was seen in the pool without shoes, people would pass by and think she was just swimming, or playing around in the water. I know it's wrong, but I had to, she betrayed my best friend, Gabriella."

"Okay, Troy, you're free, but we're going to have to take Ryan with us. This is a serious matter, and he's the only one with reasonable proof", said Chief Cironalle, sounding like she made a decision as to who goes to prison, although she was still hesitant with Ryan's proof.

As Ryan got into the cruiser, and Troy got out, Gabriella went to talk to Ryan before he got in.

"Why did you do it?", she said.

"Gabriella, Chad _cheated_ on you with _her_. I had to do something."

"Not that, why didn't you let me or Troy take the blame? I need to know."

"Gabriella, I love you, you know I do, I want you to be happy, and I know the only way you would be happy is if you were with Troy. I had to take the blame, also, I really did do it, I couldn't let one of by best friends take the blame for the wrong choice _I_ made." As Ryan was taken away, sirens blaring, Gabriella started to understand Ryan's reasoning, and it made sense to her. The only way she would be happy _was_ if she was with Troy.

Gabriella walked away, tears rolling down her cheeks, to Troy, to happiness.


End file.
